The Captain And His Mistress
by Niknakz93
Summary: Stolen away in the dead of night for seemingly no reason, to wake up aboard the infamous Black Pearl to a captain that seemingly despises her, Anastasia is forced to make a living as a woman among a band of pirates and their infuriating captain. Jack/OC R&R!
1. Prologue

**The Captain And His Mistress.**

_Short prologue chapter for now to see if people are intrigued by the start of sorts. Mysterious and vague on purpose, all will be explained in the next, proper chapter. I assure you the chapters will be a lot longer. So! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, since they are what feeds a writers muse. Thank you! x_

* * *

The young woman shivered as she cowered into the corner of her cage, hugging her slim arms into her chest as she listened intently, her long dark blue dress ragged as slivers of light filtering through the spaces in the wall onto it. She placed a hand over her mouth as the ship rocked side to side, seasickness kicking in, stomach churning wildly, threatening to make her bring back up her dinner.

She could hear the hustle and bustle of a busy deck, the shouting of orders and groans of men. And here she was, huddled in her corner of the brig, fear shooting through her as the ship rocked wildly.

Ships. She hated them.

The door was shoved open now, raucous voices approaching, then a woop as she was spotted. In silence, she watched the two men saunter over and take the bars of the cage into their hands, leering at her unpleasantly as one laughed out, cocking his head at her. "Well well, looky here! Eye candy!"

She stayed silent and unmoving as the taller one whistled to her. "Come here darling, we don't bite!"

The shorter man just guffawed. "Much."

But as her silence persisted, she noted the taller of the pair grow more and more annoyed, trying to spy the girls expression between the cascade of black curls that framed her face, her eyes not even looking up as something small was tossed at her, followed by the rattling of cage bars. To their utter annoyance, they couldn't get in.

A moment later, however, the pairs actions were stopped dead by a _"Oi! Off! She's not to be touched, Captains orders."_

And yet, she still didn't look up, just listening as another shiver shooting through her petite features. Her bare arms were goosey to the point of pain.

"Out with you both." The third voice snapped and quick shuffling of feet later, the entrance to below deck was shut, leaving her to finally look up, spying another man staring at her. But not ogling like the other two were. She heard him mutter. "He's truly lost his mind this time." Then in a louder voice. "What's your name lass?"

A small pause and she whispered without looking up. "Anastasia. Your own, pirate?"

"Gibbs be the name Miss. Anastasia. Care to stretch your legs a little on deck?"

Anastasia finally looked up, a frown creasing her features as she spied the man. Middle aged and plump, and she went. "So your Captain can snatch me again?"

"He's just… going through a rough patch."

"A-? He _kidnapped _me! You probably helped him! Go! At least I'm safe in here from you monsters!"

"Now lass-" he pushed, but Anastasia more or less hissed. "Leave me alone! All of you! Or let me go home!"

"Miss. Anastasia, the captain would actually like a word, but I'll tell him you don't feel up to it."

That got her attention and she got to her feet, steeling herself as she snapped. "Oh no Mister, lead the way by all means."

He wasn't expecting that response, but all the same, he crossed over to the lock, pulling out the heavy set of keys and twisting, pushing the door wide as he gestured for her to come out. Anastasia paused, but before Gibbs could catch her, she dashed forwards and wrenched the door open, shoving him down the stairs as slammed it shut behind her, not even having time to turn around as hands caught her around the waist, a cry leaving her lips as she was pressed to the closed door, a quiet growl of sorts in her ear as she was held there by a hand wound tight into her hair, the other still at her waist.

"Now now Wildcat. Calm it."

Anastasia snarled, "Get off me-!"trying to pull away, but bit her bottom lip hard as her hair was tugged at harder, hearing a quiet laugh in her ear of. "Quite the catch, eh?"

"Bastard-!" She spat, slamming the heel of her boots onto his foot, making the mans grip loosen enough in shock to dash forwards where Anastasia with heart pounding against her ribcage spied the side of the ship, dashing people who tried to catch her as she made it to the side, jumping off and into the deep and dark water, suddenly realizing that this feat required swimming. Something she couldn't do.

Anastasia panicked, coughing as the salty water invaded her mouth, only half aware of her arms flailing madly as she tried to stay afloat. She caught snatches, glances of the ship; the crew were at the side, watching. Whether they were laughing or wanting to help, she couldn't tell as the darkness overtook her.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow had never been scolded by his First Mate before. Well, he had, but never for this duration or severity. He paid no attention, leaning back in his seat with wide leather hat covering his closed eyes as the ranting continued.

Oh wait, it had stopped.

His foot hurt. Damn bitch had stomped on it.

"Done?" He asked nonchalantly and Gibbs threw up his arms, shouting. "What are you playing at?!"

Jack cocked a brow and shoved his hat back, saying back, almost coolly. "I could ask you the same, speaking to your Captain in such a tone."

"Mothers love Jack-! You make us drop anchor unexpectedly around the side of the cove, take a longboat out without telling a soul your plans, leave us without orders and return with an unconscious lass that you proceed to toss into the brig? Forgive me for being quite so intrigued!"

The captain said nothing for a moment, but then simply said, fiddling with a splinter of wood that was loose on his desk. "Done?" the question was simple, but it rang with finality in which the other man said in defeat. "Yes."

"Good." Jack replied, waving a hand at the door. "You're dismissed. Send the wildcat in."

"Wildcat?"

"Well, that is if she's still alive after her dive. Check the sides; she won't survive the weekend if she's scratched them."

Gibbs was silent, but then answered. "Merely unconscious. Again. She'll be awake by morning, I guarantee it. Then will you tell what's going through that mind of yours?"

"Lock her up good and tight again. Alert me when she awakes." Jack just said in a bored tone, ignoring the question completely, but Gibbs knew better- something was up.

And he didn't have a goddamn clue what this might be, so he left without another word.

As the cabin door was closed, Jack Sparrow crossed over to his bed and lay across it, placing his hat upon his face to block the light that was invading the room.

He'd done some pretty crazy, spur-of-the-moment things before, but this was well on the way to becoming number one.

_-Please be lovely and drop a review about this prologue? Should I continue? Thank you!-_


	2. Confusement

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter, longer as promised, and yes, a little on the boring side. But I promise next chapter will be so so much better and worth waiting for! Let the fun begin! Tons more Jack next chapter as well, so woohoo let's cheer! Thank you and reviews very much loved, thank you again! It's your support that feeds a writers muse. x_

* * *

Anastasia woke up with a cough, raising a hand to her forehead with closed eyes, rubbing her left temple in a messaging manner, wondering just why she had the headache of the century.

Then she remembered, and her movements stopped dead.

Her eyes flickered open as she sat up, looking around, suddenly having the need to find her balance as the world below her rocked wildly, finding herself in a canvas hammock erected in her cell in the brig. Another glance around made her aware that she wasn't locked up anymore, that the door was open and that she'd survived her wild stint trying to escape, not knowing what had overcome her, for she wasn't a fiery girl by nature.

Maybe it was the impending danger that had made her react so… violently.

Anastasia thought back now to before she'd been kidnapped, staring around to see if there were more hammocks where the crew were fast asleep in the other room, snores renting the air at odd intervals-

It had been her engagement party. She and the handsome, but arrogant Captain Franklin Castello who sailed under the Kings colors. Anastasia knew that one day she would be matched up to a man by her father, but not him. Not Franklin, the man she despised more with each passing day. But her fathers money was running out, they wouldn't even have a home unless something was done. So, she had accepted the pairing for her families sake. Ever since they had moved from Paris to London when she was thirteen, things had started to slowly but surely go downhill. Her father had started to drink in his spare time, and that spare time was increasing evermore. Something Anastasias mother sorely disapproved of, but kept her silence. Just as her daughter did about the man she didn't want to marry.

It was as she made her way to open the front door, seeing her supposed horse and cart outside that she'd been suddenly hit over the head, knocking her out.

Anastasia got to her feet now, thankful that the floor was still, only moving the slightest from the calm swell of the ocean. She tiptoed over to the hatch and left the sleeping quarters as quiet as possible to face the dawn, blinking as the sun burned her eyes from its brightness. With quiet, swift steps, she crossed over to the side and placed her hands upon the black wood, staring out over the ocean that was blue shot with pink and gold, the reflection from the sky.

If she wasn't in such a situation, she would have watched it until the sun fully rose. But not this morning. Not when a- _"Another early bird eh?"_

She jumped violently at the sudden words, looking up with wide, dark sapphire eyes at the man in the crows nest, seemingly just watching the sunrise as she was. Anastasia recognized him though, narrowing her eyes. "You."

There was silence, in which Anastasia stepped backwards, pressing the small of her back to the side as the man climbed down with ease to stand before her, minus his hat she noted as he went. "Sunrise on the Black Pearl, that's something you can say you've seen."

"And who am I to tell?" She quipped, making him pause, then shrug as he walked past and up to the foot of the mast, replying. "Go tell a gull if one lands on the stern."

"Oh ha-ha. (!)" Anastasia replied, adding after a moment. "Why am I even here?"

"What was your name again?"

"I didn't tell you it in the first place."

"Do speak up. You're mumbling."

A pause, "Miss. Holt to you."

"And your first?"

Anastasia was silent, in which the slight smirk appeared upon the captains face once more. "Tell me your first name, or I'll throw you off this ship to drown myself."

Another pause.

"Anastasia."

"She can follow orders, good." He nodded, full on smirking in a way that made her ask with a frown. "Just what is your problem with me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, nothing." Jack shrugged, taking Anastasia back as she muttered. "Then why am I here?"

"To cook me breakfast for a start." Was the only reply she got, in which she retorted, "You're not getting under my skirt if that's what you have in mind."

Jack actually laughed as he strolled forwards, and his narrowed eyes made Anastasia want to flinch; why did he just… hate her? Why had he himself dragged her on this ship?

"Oh lass, I've no desire to get up your layers upon layers of skirts. I don't know where you've been."

"Excuse me?" she shot back, in which the words "And you'll address me as Captain or Sir when speaking to me now, am I clear?"

Pauses were popular this morning, and she inclined her head, muttering. "Sir."

"Excellent. Now down to the galley and start on breakfast. Everything's down there. Do the washing up first. I want the place spotless."

"I'm not some silly little slave! You have men to do that job! Not me!"

"Sir. You missed out Sir."

Anastasia refused to say in, making the captain growl out, taking a step towards her, watching the step back she took, hissing out. _"Sir."_

She was gone as soon as he blinked, failing to suppress a snigger as he turned around and retreated back to his cabin, planning on catching a few more hours sleep, trying not to laugh as he imagined the look on her pretty little face when she saw the mountain of pots she had to wash.

He wondered now if he was being too hard on the girl, and keeping her in the dark about just why she was here. She was a timid thing, but fiery at times as his bruised foot reminded him. Had to keep an eye on that one, or she'd jump over the sides again.

Maybe he'd let her drown this time.

Anastasia fought back tears as she finished the last of the pots, her hands red raw as she set the last bowl down, glancing at her dress- it was becoming more and more restricting as she tried to go about her chores. Wait, why was she doing this-? Why was she even allowed to roam the ship? Oh, they were in the middle of the ocean with nowhere to go. She was a woman, so why would she have to be locked up?

He was playing games with her, daring her to make her next move against him. But to what end? And just why was she even here?

A list as long and high as the clean pots built up in her head as she rummaged around for something to make breakfast with. She didn't want to get on the captains bad side even more. If she had done something to him, Anastasia didn't know.

_Maybe I know him from somewhere… or he knows me. Or something. A captain wouldn't just stroll up to a random door and knock out a girl, taking her back to her ship. _Was what she was thinking, and it confused her even more, so she grabbed the oats she found and set about making a form of porridge. It came out a tad too thick, but all Anastasia could think was that it'd match the mens thick skulls.

The smell of cooking roused them from their hammocks, wandering down to find a large, steaming pot on the stove of sorts, each bleary eyed man presented with a bowl full of breakfast.

* * *

Loud chatter and laughter woke Jack up, and he frowned, getting to his feet and strolling over to the door, letting it open a fraction as he sneaked a look out at the crew, frowning- this wasn't supposed to be happening. What were all the bowls in their hands.

He yanked the door open now and strolled out barefooted, asking loudly. "And what is all this?"

"The lass, she made us breakfast." A man told him with a wide grin, indicating that it was the best thing he'd tasted in ages. It made Jacks smile that had been creeping onto his face falter, going emotionlessly. "What." He didn't wait for anyone else to speak as he walked into the galley to find the girl in her dress, sweating profusely as she served up another bowl, the captain narrowing his eyes as he repeated.

"And what is all this?"

Anastasia didn't even look up as she replied, voice rather chipper. "You asked me to clean up and make breakfast, so I did… _sir._"

He was speechless, and Anastasia added, voice darker. "It's almost like you wanted me to fail and make an utter fool of myself."

"You think so little of me love."

"Then let me go home, _captain. _Or at least grace my ears with the reason _why _I'm being suggested to this pile of shit. Why I'm here. Or at least why _you _want me here, and make a fool of myself."

"Spoilers." He shot back, then waved a hand seemingly nowhere in particular. "Finish up, then go down to your cell and stay there unless I say you can leave."

"No." Anastasia hissed back, narrowing her eyes. "I'm sorry, whatever your name is, but I'm not taking orders!"

"Either do them, or you'll soon find yourself trying to swim again." He threatened, making Anastasia shake her head a little, whispering. "What have I ever done to you?"

The captain chuckled quietly. "Ah.." With that, he turned and left, but not before he'd snapped out. "Go. Now."

Anastasia was thinking on his words, confused. Had they met before? Did he know her? _The Black Pearl, _that name was familiar to her. An infamous ship. And an infamous captain she couldn't place a name next to, so she asked the next man that came down, in which he replied. "Jack Sparrow."

She muttered her thanks, realizing that the captain had ordered him to take her to her cell. He didn't trust her.

Anastasia was silent as the lock clicked shut behind the man, the door slamming shut behind him as he left, things suddenly making sense to her.

She knew the stories, even read them with great interest. When she was younger, Anastasia had often dreamed of escaping the life she disliked and lost herself within the pirate stories that she read.

And with that, Anastasia found herself locked in the brig all day long, ignoring the men that came to ogle her, lying in her hammock with eyes closed, trying not to feel seasick as the boat rose and fell with the swell.

When someone relatively normal came down later on, Anastasia sat up and asked before he could leave. "Can I have something to eat?"

The pirate stumbled as she spoke up, looking over to her with a light frown as he walked over, staring at her through the bars, Anastasia noted that he was young, maybe twenty or similar with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders in light waves, eyes that matched the captains deep dark brown ones.

"Uhh, I'd have to ask the captain."

"Can you not just sneak me something?" she sighed, resting her forehead against the bars, staring at him. He shook his head, laughing out lightly. "I'd be thrown over the side for not obeying."

"Your name?" Anastasia asked, cocking her head a little, in which he replied after a moment. "Alex."

"Please, Alex?"

The young man never moved, and Anastasia gave up, lying back down in her hammock.

Half an hour later, she found a bowl of her porridge on the floor with a spoon.

When the ships movement stopped, Anastasia heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, so she called. "Come to let me out?"

"Actually, yes."

She opened an eye now, spying the one she knew to be named Gibbs who walked over, sighing out at the sight of her. "So I figured out just why the captain has you."

"Gibbs, just let me go home. Even that place is better than here at the moment."

A moment later, the first mate asked with a slight frown. "Is your father named Captain Eric Holt by any chance?"

"What's it to you, pirate?" she snapped, past any patience by now. She was confused beyond anything she had been before. He groaned quietly and nodded. "Thank you Miss. Anastasia." Then he was turning around, heading for the exit and making her sigh in annoyance, lying back down.

What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, the ship rocked wildly, making Anastasia squeal, grabbing the sides of the hammock, heart thumping wildly as Gibbs grabbed a post, cursing under his breath before going. "There's a storm coming lass, better hold on tight."

She nodded in silence, sinking back into her hammock, wishing he'd told her just why the captain seemed to despise her. Keeping her here, seemingly without a reason.

Time would tell, she guessed.

_-Reviews are very much loved! Thank you!-_


	3. Overboard

_And the next! Thanks for the few reviews I received! No, I'm not one of those authors who won't update unless I have a certain number of reviews. They're lovely and make me want to update faster, but I update because I love POTC and writing. Thanks everyone, leave a review? ^-^ x_

* * *

He'd been right when he said there was a storm coming.

Anastasia felt more than sick as the ship rocked wildly, amazed she hadn't thrown up just yet. A hurricane had slammed into them, forcing all of the crew to abandon the dangerous decks and hole up underneath. She knew this for sure, as Anastasia could hear them playing cards and messing around while she lay in her hammock prison, bored out of her mind. Whether it was day or night, she couldn't tell from the darkness outside.

Anastasia groaned as she was forced to hold onto the side of the canvas as a wave slammed into the side, knocking the wind out of her. Bloody hell. There was swearing from the other room, which indicated the cards had gone flying off the table, canceling the game.

It was later on that dull thudding woke her up from her light slumber, groaning out. "Can I not even get an hours sleep now? Fucking-!" but there was no one there as she looked up, only spying the door swinging open and closed with the swell.

Wait-

Anastasia sat up once more, eyes staring at the heavy metal door that was creaking in time with its opening and closing, getting to her feet and stopping before she left its confines, suddenly feeling vulnerable. It was storming rather bad, and she was surrounded by men who wouldn't hesitate to look up her dress she knew. Uncouth creatures. Vile.

She had to get off this ship, or at least find a way to get off. For that, she needed to tackle the captain. Also, she needed to sneak through the ship to his cabin.

In a dress? Not bloody likely.

But then an idea creeped into her mind. It seemed… crazy. But situations like this called for crazy solutions. Anastasia sneaked around the brig, searching for anything that could help. A knife was embedded in the wall, a black coat hanging from it. With a tug, she took both for herself, stealing some breeches as well as a white ragged shirt, shifting out of her dress and into them, tying the too big breeches around her waist with a length of thin rope, tying her hair back and hiding the ponytail under the hat she took from a sleeping mans head, amazed at her own bravery. She slipped the knife under her sleeve, feet bare, having found no spare boots, or any lying around.

Everything was a little on the big side, but it did the trick as she walked through the group with ease, not showing her nerves as she made it to the hatch that led to the stormy and soaked deck.

"Careful out there lad." Someone shot at her, making Anastasia jump, but nod as she gulped, steeling herself as she wrenched the door open and dashed onto deck, the wind and spray knocking her into the door as soon as she closed it.

It was cold. So cold that she almost felt her heart stop as she ran full pelt across the deck, bare feet sliding on the sopping wood under them. Anastasia was shivering as she made it to the cabin she'd been aiming for, pressing her back against the cold of the door as she ship rocked once more, shivering violently as she waited, reason screaming at her to go back, that this was insane.

She ignored reason and sense, cracking open the door and slipping inside, the door shutting with a slam from the wind, making her gasp silently- had she been caught?

The place was deserted. Or at least, she thought so. Through the rhythmic crashes of waves, she heard snores and felt a pang of annoyance; he could sleep through the bastard storm as if it was a dull, flat day.

Anastasia was shaking from cold and nerves as she started forwards towards the bed, taking the blade into her hand and gulped silently, counting to three in her head before she more or less pounced, hitching a leg up and sitting on his hips, clumsily grabbing his wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head, hearing as he woke up. "I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way."

Her eyes narrowed, placing the knife at his throat, holding the handle so hard it hurt her hand, spying eyes staring at her face, chuckling out. "Oh you wanna go ontop? Fine by me."

Anastasia hissed, pressing the knife more to his throat, infuriated at how calm he seemed, not even trying to escape, making himself more comfortable to her. A pause later, the captain laughed out. "This situation would have been much better if you were still wearing that pretty little dress of yours."

A sudden rock from the ship caught Anastasia unawares, surprising her in two ways as the hands under her own wrenched themselves free with ease, knocking the knife from her grip and onto the floor, flipping them over, seating himself on her own hips, smirking down at her with a smug look upon his face as he pinned Anastasias own hands above her head, tutting out as he leaned down to her. "I wonder what happens if I pull on _just _the right piece of rope, hmm?"

Anastasia was writhing under him now, snarling out. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh? What are you gonna do love?" he retorted, voice teasing, running a finger down her spine, Anastasia clenching her jaw, saying through gritted teeth. "Go any lower and I shall kill you."

"Aren't you supposed to be quiet? Not so… feisty?" His finger lingered, but didn't move.

She said nothing, in which the captain smirked once more, sitting up, keeping her pinned down as he asked. "So, after killing me, what were your plans?"

"I wasn't going to kill you."

"Then what? Ohh, force information out of me, eh?"

"Something like that…"

Jack let her go now, Anastasia sitting back and watching the captain getting to his feet with a yawn of "So what now?"

"You're going to tell me why I'm here." Anastasia told him, voice growing stronger with every second, something Jack noticed, for he chuckled out in response as he pulled his long sleeved, yellowing in places, once white shirt on, complete with leather waistcoat, cocking a brow at her as he asked, poking at his bare chest. "Buttons open or not?"

"Not. No one wants to see your chest."

"I'll leave it open then." He grinned, patting his chest twice, Anastasia rolling her eyes. A moment later, he said out of the blue. "I've utterly nothing against you love."

A blink later, and she shook her head, going to speak, but he held up a finger, indicating she should hush. "Miss. Holt, what do you know of your father? Well, I should say his work duties."

"…no."

"Good. All you need know is that your dearest father betrayed me." He told her, regaining his balance after the ship rocked without warning, reaching for his hat, but thought better as the ship swayed again, listening to Anastasias comment of "Your quarrel is with my father, not me. Take me home this instance!"

"During this storm? Foolish girl. And you'll be staying. For… ooh, shall we say a year? Just long enough to break your doting father."

"You kidnapped me on the night of my engagement party." She snapped now, narrowing her eyes. Jack shrugged, groaning out. "I should have taken a few bottles of rum with me then."

"We didn't have rum."

"That's a relief. But… disturbing. No rum? What is _wrong_ with these people?!"

"They're not drunkards like you." Anastasia said smugly, only just realizing how… bold she was becoming. It was her surroundings fault. His fault.

Jack turned around now, walking over to his desk and picking up his belt, pulling it on with a "I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid. _Stupid. _What about you, huh Ana?"

A silence.

"Anastaaaaaasia?" he sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned around to see the door wide open, tying his compass to his waist, along with his sword as he hissed in annoyance, dashing after her with a yell of. "Oi! Get back in here!"

"Get lost!" She yelled back at him, backing away from him, eyes narrowing. Jack started forwards, yanking his other boot on as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her forwards with a- "Are you crazy?!"

"Yes! Like you! Now get off!"

"No!" Jack scowled, suddenly yelling out as the ship pitched once more, Anastasia screaming and grabbing onto his arm, losing her balance, the sensation of falling and hitting the storm tossed waters, coming to the surface with a cough, suddenly realizing the arm she was holding onto was soaked, yelling in her ear of- "You bloody dumb cow! Why can't you follow a simple order, huh?!" there was a cough as water was expelled from Anastasias lungs, Jack pushing her away to wave madly at the ship, yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to hear him, but the waves were too wild. Anastasia couldn't swim, and Jack gave up as the ship continued to drift in the storm, pulling the girl to him, telling her to hold on, keep her head above the water and most importantly, not drown.

All Anastasia could think was _"No shit mate (!)" _as she held onto his arm for dear life.

_-And the next! Reviews are lovely thank you!-_


End file.
